A Kiss To Build A Dream On
by ValaMagic
Summary: Sam turns up at Jack's place late one night, to talk. Um yeah, just pure SJ fluff. Between Lost City and Affinity. Absolutely no mention of Pete.


A.N: This was something to get my mind off Sam and Pete. Specially after the last few fics I've written. So give it a read. I am actually sorry for all those fics with Pete. So this is to make it up. Absolutely no Pete.

**A Kiss To Build A Dream On**

Jack O'Neill awoke to a persistent banging. Someone was at his front door. Groaning he crawled out of his toasty warm bed, shivering as his feet hit the cool carpet. Yawning and rubbing his eyes he made his way downstairs into the entrance hall.

He pulled open the door and was sure he must still be dreaming. She was standing on his front step, shivering from the cold. Surely none of it could be real. Samantha Carter did not just turn up on his front step at three in the morning. She just wouldn't.

"Sir, can I come in?" she asked nervously

"Of course Carter, come on in. you want something to drink. Tea, coffee?"

"Coffee, would be nice, sir. But first there's something I've got to tell you"

"Tell me over coffee. We've got to warm you up first, you're shivering" Sam nodded, she was cold, and besides what could interrupt them at three in the morning.

"Here Carter" Jack handed her a thick woollen blanket and headed to the kitchen to make their coffee. Sam sat down on the sofa and pulled the blanket tightly around her, feeling warmer already. By the time Jack had come back with two steaming mugs of coffee, she'd stopped shivering entirely.

Jack handed her a mug of coffee and sat down next to her on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither looked at the other, Sam looked at the fireplace while Jack peered into his coffee, as if it held all the answers.

"So Carter what's so important, that you had to come over here at three in the morning to tell me?" He took a sip from his coffee, and twisted his head slightly to get a better look at her.

"Well sir. Promise you won't have me court martialled for what I'm about to say"

"Carter the only reason I would ever have you court martialled is if you tried to quit

SG1" Jack replied quite sincerely "That's not why you're here" he added suddenly worried.

"No" Sam replied with a sigh of relief

"Oh good"

Nothing was said for a few moments and Jack's last words hung in the air. "Sir, I've tried to tell you this before. A few times actually. Somehow I've never managed to tell you. Something always happens. That's why I'm here at three am, less chance of something going wrong. I'm going to say it this time. Last time you told me you knew what I was going to say. Well sir, I'm not sure you do. I'm going to make sure you do understand." Sam paused to get more comfortable. "I care about you a lot… More than I should. I…"

Before she could finish Jack interrupted her. "I know, Sam" he said, letting the name roll off his tongue. She shivered he made her name sound so good. She wished he called her Sam more often.

"Sir, let me finish. I think I'm in love with you"

"In that case, I think you should probably stop calling me Sir."

"Alright… Jack"

"Sam, for the record. I care about you way more than I should too and I can say with great certainty that I am in love with you"

Sam had always thought Jack loved her and that had always giving her a warm feeling inside, now she knew he really did love her, well she was happy, more than happy she was ecstatic, but she did have one question. "So Jack, where do we go from here?"

"Well, Sam, I love you, you love me. What do normal people in love do?"

"Have sex?" Sam asked nervously.

"Uh… Before the sex"

"Dinner?"

"Well yeah, but that's not an option right this second, it's three am. Besides we've eaten dinner together loads of times. C'mon what else"

"Talk."

"We've done a lot of that. They kiss Sam"

"Oh… We've done that before too."

"Ah, but may I remind you that we've never kissed without some alien virus… well, except that once."

"When, I don't remember that"

"Time loop"

"You didn't" Sam said a shocked look on her face. Jack could only nod.

"I resigned too."

"Wow. Was it good?"

"Oh yeah. I reckon Hammond was still standing there in shock twenty minutes later. It was pretty damn good. You're a good kisser Sam"

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

"What about you Jack?"

"I'd say I am, but I think I might be slightly biased."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should judge for yourself" Jack replied suggestively.

"You just want me to kiss you"

"No… Actually, yeah" Jack said laughing "So, will you?"

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded and before Jack had a chance to react Sam had scooted across the sofa and pressed her lips against his. Gently at first. She tasted of coffee, Jack noted, but then again so did he. Jack could feel her knee against his thigh and her hands on his chest. He rested his hands on her shoulders, and shivered as her hair brushed against his face. Her tongue pressed against his lips and he obliged. Their tongues slid against each other and Jack found himself breathless. They broke apart and both were left speechless.

"Wow." Sam muttered

"Uh huh" Jack agreed. It had been some kiss. One he was sure they'd both remember.

Sam untangled herself from the blanket she was still wrapped in and draped it over herself and Jack. He was some kisser. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her close. The kiss had been like a dream. Albeit a very good dream. Jack smiled, he hoped the rest of their lives could be just as much of a dream.

- - - -

A.N: So what did you think. Jack and Sam ended up together. So hopefully you're all happy.


End file.
